Wind
by AndanielLight
Summary: Ini adalah kurang-lebih-semacam AU "ending scene" dari film The Raid 2: Berandal. Jadi, kalau belum nonton filmnya... lebih baik nonton dulu biar nggak bingung, seenggaknya ngintip aja bagian akhirannya. Intinya adalah; Rama, Seorang rookie polisi yang menyamar menjadi Yuda untuk "menarik hati" mangsanya, yaitu (yang katanya) bos mafia terbesar di kota Jakarta.


_Gelap malam tidak segelap matamu,_

_Mata yang memandangku di tengah doa._

_Aku akan selalu mempertanyakanmu,_

_Dan jawaban itu akan selalu menerpa._

_…_

Hanya butuh hitungan detik bagi Uco untuk menarik pelatuk pistol di tangannya, dan hanya butuh waktu secepat hembusan angin untuk nyawa Bangun—Bapaknya, kepala keluarga terkemuka sekaligus Bos mafia terbesar di Jakarta—terenggut oleh Uco, anaknya sendiri.

Sebenarnya butuh beberapa dekade bagi Uco untuk kembali ke masa itu karena pada hembusan nyawa Bangun yang hilang itu, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa membeku dan kosong. Tapi sayangnya, hanya ada waktu satu menit yang di berikan ke Uco untuk mati-matian membunuh perasaan hampa itu. Satu menit terpanjang seumur hidupnya.

Dia tidak merasa bersalah, juga tidak merasakan kesedihan k kehilangan sosok Ayah yang sejak lama ingin dia singkirkan—tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini.  
Atau lebih tepatnya… belum.

Tidak ada yang di rasakan Uco selain kehampaan. Karena Jiwa Uco masih terikat dengan Bangun, dan Uco sedang mencoba meraih sosok bapaknya yang sudah tidak mungkin ada di masa depannya suatu saat nanti. Kemudian di kehampaan itu, dia pun kembali ke masa sekarang. Memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak, seperti dia memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri kepada Bangun saat dulu.

Lalu Uco pun sadar, dia tidak lagi mencari Bangun dimana-mana, tetapi di masa lalu.

…

Rama memandang lurus ke jalanan yang ramai, tubuhnya seolah menyatu dengan mobil yang ia kendarai karena sama-sama sekarat dan terpacu waktu, tapi pikirannya berada entah dimana. Kata-kata terakhir Eka terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, begitu keras hingga mampu menumpulkan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. _Karena semua harus di selesaikan sampai tuntas_… Rama mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk yang kesekian kali, dan kemudian menginjak gas lebih dalam. Di bawah alam sadarnya, diam-diam Rama memanggil Andi…

_Nggak ada yang tahu bakal jadi kayak gini, kan? Bahkan lo sendiri juga nggak, kan? Terus gue harus apa? Harus gimana? Padahal awalnya gue cuma mau nyelametin elo doang… gue cuma mau menuhin permintaan Bapak untuk ngebawa lo pulang, itu aja.  
Tapi, pada akhirnya nggak ada yang bisa gue selametin… bahkan diri gue sendiri pun nggak._

Rama memejamkan mata beberapa saat, kemudian membayangkan diri Andi tengah memandangnya dari kejauhan. Rama menginjak gas lebih dalam, seolah-olah dengan mobil sekarat yang ia kendarai sekarang ini bisa membantunya mengejar bayangan Andi. Kemudian dalam kegelapan malam dan lampu-lampu yang ia lewati, Rama menyadari bahwa Andi tidak tengah memandang dirinya, tetapi sesuatu yang ada di belakangnya.

Saat Rama menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat cahaya lampu mobil yang terlewati beberapa bayangan orang-orang. Kemudian pikirannya kembali memanipulasi segalanya.  
Teman-temannya. Berseragam lengkap, tengah berlari di bawah hujan di masa lalu. Tapi tidak ada dirinya, karena dirinya sekarang sedang berdiri menggendong seorang anak—Angga, anaknya. Istrinya juga di sana, bersama dengan sang kakek—bapaknya dan juga Andi—awal dari segala hal.

Rama kembali menatap ke depan, mencari sosok Andi, tapi yang ia temukan hanya sosok Eka yang tengah berjalan melewatinya dengan sekali lagi mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi bersama Andi. Tanpa sadar Rama memelankan laju mobilnya, dan semua halusinasi yang berhasil memunculkan kembali rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya itu menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah bangunan di depan matanya.  
Tempat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya _sampai tuntas_.

…

_Cahaya pagi tidak membukakan mataku,_

_Bila aku bisa mendengarmu bersuara._

_Dan aku akan kembali bertanya,_

_Seberuntung inikah jika aku memilikimu?_

…

_Denyut ini masih ada_… batin Uco seraya membasuh kedua tangannya yang berlumur darah—yang ia tidak perdulikan lagi darah siapa dan sejak kapan sudah membalut kedua tangannya itu. Ya, denyut jantung yang memompa darahnya dan darah ayahnya sendiri di dalam tubuhnya masih ada.  
Mungkin itulah yang menghilangkan seluruh perasaan yang seharusnya ada sejak tadi, sejak ia menarik pelatuk dan memandang tubuh tak bernyawa milik Bangun. Karena bagaimanapun juga dan entah kenapa… Uco merasa bahwa ia akan melihat Bangun lagi, saat ia pulang nanti. Dirinya yang terlalu mirip dengan Bangun—tanpa ia sadari—membuatnya terus bertahan pada pemikiran bahwa jika dirinya masih ada, maka ayahnya pun juga akan tetap ada.

Kenyataan tidak akan pernah terasa sekejam ini bila kau sudah terlalu jauh melambung dalam mimpi—kau akan tetap membayangkan banyak hal ketika kau sudah melihat segalanya, karena tidak akan ada yang bisa menahanmu saat jatuh nantinya.

Uco menatap dirinya untuk pertama kalinya dan untuk terakhir kalinya di cermin.

_Muka berantakan kayak gini mana cocok jadi boss, _Uco terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. _Ha… terserah mau berantakan atau ancur sekalian… toh tetep gue juga yang jadi boss. _Tegas Uco seraya kembali mencuci kedua tanganya.  
_Ya, karena emang sekarang udah saatnya gue yang jadi boss_. _Udah nggak ada lagi yang bisa ngalangin gue, nggak ada lagi yang bisa ngatur-ngatur gue, nyuruh-nyuruh gue buat ngerjain pekerjaan-pekerjaan sampah nggak penting_… Uco merasakan kobaran api itu, yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan hal lain juga, sesuatu yang cukup kuat untuk bisa mempertahankan diri dari kobaran api itu. Sesuatu… yang mampu menyatukan diri terhadap kobaran api itu.  
Itu adalah hatinya yang beku.

Kobaran api itu tetap ada ketika seorang _Office boy_ masuk dan menawarkannya _tissue _untuk mengeringkan tangan dan wajahnya, dan Uco melampiaskannya kepada orang malang tersebut kemudian berjalan keluar seolah siap berperang lagi.  
_Sebaiknya ini emang pantas_, batin Uco dengan aura yang mampu membakar lorong dari ujung ke ujung, membuatkan dirinya sendiri sebuah perisai pertahanan yang bahkan mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan perasaannya sendiri. _Sebaiknya hasil dari semua yang udah gue lakuin setimpal dan emang pantes, kalau nggak_…

Uco membuka pintu, di susul dengan tatapan dari segala penjuru mengikutinya sampai ia duduk di singgasana kecilnya. Uco, yang sedari tadi sudah susah-susah membendung sebuah perisai api di sekelilingnya, seolah padam perlahan dan itu membuat Uco terdiam untuk sesaat.  
Ia merasakannya, bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih tak terlihat namun lebih terasa solid. Sesuatu yang membuat segalanya terasa mencekam, walaupun ia berada dalam pertahanannya sendiri.

Uco tidak mengatakan apapun, karena ia masih berusaha untuk membaca suasana yang ada. Bahkan suara Bejo dan Reza pun tidak terdengar di telinganya. Uco memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sesaat untuk mengusir pikiran-pikirannya sendiri, dan untuk beberapa saat tenggelam dalam perang di dalam dirinya sendiri sampai suara tongkat Bejo yang terjatuh menyadarkannya, dan ia melihat itu…  
Sebuah tanda di pergelangan tangan Bejo. Tanda yang sama dengan yang ada di lengan orang yang berencana membunuhnya di penjara dulu, sang pengkhianat. Orang yang di bawa Bejo untuk di eksekusi olehnya sendiri sebagai tanda "pembalasan". Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah tanda yang sama.

Hanya butuh hitungan detik benda terjatuh karena gravitasi, begitu pula dengan hitungan detik itu dunia Uco berhenti dan terjatuh walau tanpa gravitasi. Tapi Api yang sedari tadi ia pertahankan dengan kesadarannya yang perlahan menipis masih ada, dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membakar bom yang bisa meledak kapan saja, yang mampu menghancurkan dunianya bahkan diri Uco sendiri.

Uco tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika ia bisa merasakan denyut luka dari dalam tubuhnya perlahan menghantamnya berkali-kali, luka yang sedari tadi ia tumpulkan setengah mati. Luka yang ia cari di bayangan masa depannya ketika ia melihat tubuh tak bernyawa ayahnya, dan luka yang ia sambut dari masa lalu. Bahkan ucapan Reza yang seharusnya bisa menyinggung diri Uco dengan mudah, tidak terdengar olehnya. Telinganya hanya terpenuhi dengan dentuman detak Jantung yang perlahan semakin keras, seiring dengan adrenalin yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya.

Meminta pertolongan sama sekali bukan gaya Uco, walau harga dirinya sudah hancur sekalipun. Tapi untuk kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya hati kecil Uco yang remuk perlahan, hancur seiring dengan lolongan pilu, _siapapun… tolong aku_… _bunuh saja aku_.

…

Rama bisa merasakan darah mengalir di pelipis kepalanya, dan denyut nyeri yang berteriak meminta istirahat dari sekujur tubuhnya, tapi walaupun demikian setelah ia menyelesaikan rintangan pertamanya di gudang, ia tetap melanjutkan dan pergi meninggalkan tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak di sekelilingnya—yang entah hanya kehilangan kesadaran atau memang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, Rama tidak perduli.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama dan tanpa mengetahui tujuannya yang sebenarnya, Rama memasuki salah satu ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang dapur. Para juru masak menatap Rama dan dengan penuh pengertian segera berjalan keluar dengan serempak, karena sang _Assassin_ juga ada di sana. Orang yang sejauh ini adalah musuh terkuatnya, seolah-olah sudah mengetahui akan kedatangannya.

Dalam hitungan waktu, Rama meredam tubuhnya yang belum berhenti menjerit-jerit meminta untuk berhenti saja, dan mengeraskan pertahanan terakhirnya. _Maaf ya_… Rama mengingatkan dirinya sendiri seiring ia berjalan mendekat, begitu pula dengan sang _Assassin_ turut berjalan mendekat.

_Mungkin ini keputusanku yang paling egois, Isa… aku minta maaf udah bikin kamu tersiksa, dan aku nggak tahu apa semuanya akan baik-baik aja nantinya_—Rama menarik napas, jaraknya dengan sang _Assassin_ hanya tinggal satu meter, kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bersamaan seolah-olah mereka menyatu menjadi suatu kesatuan, dan Rama menatap lekat musuhnya dengan pandangan kosong yang waspada—_Ya Tuhan, saya tidak akan sanggup meminta perlindungan dari-Mu atas apa yang sudah saya lakukan dan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, tapi Keluarga saya tidak bersalah dan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan semua ini. Oleh karena itu… tolong, jaga saja mereka sementara saya akan mencoba berusaha sendiri._

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya doa itu, Rama membungkam dunianya dengan gerakan pertamanya melawan sang _Assassin_.

…

_Tapi kau hanya akan bahagia_

_Bila berada jauh dariku,_

_Maka aku akan menghempasmu kesana_

_Seperti topan melempar serdadu,_

…

Rama menghembuskan napas, seolah-olah itu dapat membantunya mengurangi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang bertambah lagi. Pandangannya masih tidak dapat fokus, dan ia pun hanya bisa memandang ke udara kosong yang turut membawa rintihan sakit yang tidak bisa ia suarakan. Dia sudah terlalu lelah, tapi ia tahu bahwa ini belum selesai.  
Ya, ini belum selesai… karena ia belum bertemu Bejo—dan Uco.

Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering saat mengingat Uco—kejadian di kantor Bangun kembali terulang. Tubuh Bangun yang sudah tidak bernyawa, dan Uco yang memegang senjata...  
Rama bersumpah, saat itu dunia terasa berhenti karena semua usaha hidup-mati yang ia perjuangkan selama bertahun-tahun langsung menguap begitu saja dalam hitungan detik. Tapi bagian terburuknya adalah, ia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa.

Dengan terhuyung beberapa kali, Rama melanjutkan "perjalanan kecilnya" dan beralih pada sebuah lorong panjang serba merah. Ada beberapa penjaga di situ dan yang dengan mudah di habisi satu persatu olehnya. Saat hendak berbelok, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu melesat dengan cepat dari samping kirinya, dan _PRANG! _

…Sebuah bola _baseball_ bersarang dengan kuat dan mantap di dinding kaca, tepat beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Rama menoleh ke arah sumber pemukul bola tersebut, dan mendapati sepasang penjaga lagi, berdiri di depan pintu; seorang wanita berkacamata hitam lebar—membawa dua buah palu di masing-masing tangannya, dan seorang laki-laki berjaket lusuh yang membawa _baseball_ _bat_ besi.  
Mereka _berbeda_, itulah yang dipikirkan Rama saat melihat keduanya.

"Sini bolanya," ujar yang laki-laki. Rama memutar badannya dan melangkah mendekati mereka, bersiap untuk bertempur kembali tanpa menghiraukan permintaannya. Kemudian dalam hitungan detik, perang pun dimulai.

_Kunci utama dalam berkelahi untuk membela diri itu_—gaung suara Andi tiba-tiba melintas dibenak Rama, seiring dengan ia menghindari serangan dua palu dari si wanita berkacamata dan hantaman dari _bat_ besi—_adalah kamu harus sepenuhnya percaya sama kemampuan kaki dan tangan sendiri_—

Setelah berkali-kali menghindar, akhirnya Rama mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang dan ternyata serangan itu hanya membuat sang wanita berkacamata terpisah dari si laki-laki pembawa _bat_—_Percaya sama kemampuan sendiri, jadilah egois_—

Pada kesempatan kedua, Rama berhasil merebut salah satu palu dari si wanita berkacamata, dan tanpa ragu, ia langsung menjauhkan palu tersebut dari jangkauan ketiganya—_Kalo nggak jadi egois, namanya bukan 'ngebela diri', iya kan? hahaha yah, kalo itu sih menurut gue_—

Pada kesempatan berikutnya, Rama nyaris menghantam sang wanita berkacamata, tapi karena terhalangi si laki-laki berjaket, ia hanya berhasil mengenai kacamata wanita tersebut dan tampaklah wajah si wanita seluruhnya. Mata kanan dengan kulit yang berkerut-kerut seperti urat yang terlihat seperti habis di bakar sesuatu membuat Rama lengah untuk sesaat dan hampir saja terkena hantaman dari si laki-laki berjaket—_Kalo berantem pake senjata, itu berarti kita lebih percaya senjata bisa ngelakuin lebih dari kemampuan kita sendiri, dan dari situ juga udah keliatan kalo kita bakal lebih gampang jatuhnya_—

Rama mencoba sekali lagi, dan ia berhasil melumpuhkan si laki-laki berjaket untuk sementara, sekaligus berhasil merebut palu terakhir dari tangan si wanita yang kemudian ia jauhkan sejauh mungkin—_tapi, sebenernya yang paling utama itu adalah alasan kenapa kita mau maju dan ngebela diri. Karena nggak semuanya untuk kita sendiri doang, iya kan? walaupun namanya 'ngebela diri' juga_—tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Rama segera menghabisi si wanita hanya dalam sekali hantaman. Tapi di telingannya tidak terdengar suara apapun selain suara teriakan dari laki-laki berjaket yang telah bangkit dan langsung tergoyah ketika melihat tubuh si wanita sudah tidak bergerak lagi di bawah kaki Rama. Walau hanya sekilas, Rama merasakannya.  
_Mereka_ memang berbeda dari penjaga-penjaga yang lain, pikirnya. Dan karena itulah, perasaan bersalah perlahan menggerogoti hati kecilnya seiring ia kembali maju untuk bertempur dengan laki-laki berjaket yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan membabi-buta itu.

…

Karena Serdadu itu sudah melalui banyak hal,

Dan aku ingin kau untuk tetap kekal.

Tapi Aku berdoa untuknya ketika kau berdoa untukku,

Dan aku hanyalah angin, namun kau selalu dapat menyentuhku.

…

Eka tengah membereskan berkas-berkas di meja Bangun ketika pintu _lift_ berbunyi dan sosok Rama berjalan keluar dengan raut wajah suram. Tidak ada candaan maupun sapaan dari Eka ketika ia melihat Rama yang masuk begitu saja dan langsung duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya, ia tahu kalau harinya sedang sulit. "Loh, mana Uco? Tumben—"

"Ka, lo udah berapa lama kerja di sini?" potong Rama cepat. Eka dengan perlahan meletakkan kembali berkas-berkas di tangannya di atas meja dan menoleh ke arah Rama a.k.a. Yuda yang tidak menatapnya sama sekali. "Err… lumayan lama juga, sih… kenapa emang—oh, gue tau nih kayaknya. Yud, gaji kita nggak jauh beda kok—"

"…kenapa tiba-tiba ngomongin gaji?" tanya Rama yang tertegun sejenak, keheranan. Begitu juga Eka, terhadap respon Rama tersebut. "Emang ada apa sih? Ada masalah lain?" tanya Eka cepat. Untuk sesaat, Rama tidak bersuara. Eka pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya seraya menunggu Rama mengatakan alasannya sendiri.

Sementara itu Rama menimbang-nimbang, apakah masalah ini terlalu sepele untuk di umbar begitu saja ataukah malah sebaliknya. Amankah bercerita ke Eka?

"hmm… kalau dilihat dari sikap lo tadi, lo lagi sebel ya sama si Uco?" tanya Eka tiba-tiba, membuat Rama berjengit kaget menoleh ke arah Eka yang masih sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas. Rama hanya dapat terdiam, dan itu membuat Eka tertawa dalam hati karena tebakannya benar. "Ngadepin tuh anak emang butuh kesabaran ekstra, Yud… lo kan tau sendiri dia _moody_ banget. Kadang dia bisa jadi orang yang mau ngebawa lo ke mana aja lo mau, atau ngajak elo belanja, dan beliin lo apa aja yang lo mau… tapi tiba-tiba dia berubah jadi jongos paling ngeselin yang pernah lo kenal seumur hidup lo, ngatur-ngatur lo, marah-marahin lo tanpa alesan jelas, kayak hidup lo itu sepenuhnya milik dia dengan seenak jidatnya,"

Rama terhenyak mendengar penuturan Eka yang dengan santainya ia uraikan secara detail dan tepat, seraya melirik kamera CCTV di sudut ruangan. "Dia anak tunggal sih, jadi mungkin gara-gara itu juga dia jadi gabisa ngontrol emosinya. Tapi ada untungnya juga sih dia anak tunggal, berhubung dia ambisius banget…" Eka berbalik badan dengan setumpuk berkas di dadanya dan mengangguk ke arah Rama yang sudah tidak terlihat terlalu suram lagi, "Gue udah kerja di sini dari sebelum lo kenal dia di penjara, Yud. Jadi lo seharusnya gaboleh ngeluh gitu aja."

Rama mengikuti Eka keluar ruangan, yang kemudian berpapasan dengan Uco di dalam _lift_. Wajahnya yang angkuh menatap Rama dan Eka dengan ekspresi bingung, tapi ia tidak beranjak keluar dari _lift_ melainkan turut turun bersama keduanya. "Lo gue cari-cari ternyata ada di sini… abis ngapain kalian?" tanyanya seraya menatap Rama, Eka dan berkas-berkas di tangan Eka secara bergantian.

"ini," Jawab Eka seraya menepuk berkas-berkas di tangannya, kemudian bersandar menghadap Uco dan kembali memeriksa berkas-berkas. Berbeda dengan Rama yang sama sekali tidak mau menatap Uco maupun Eka karena bingung harus apa. "Kalau dia sih gue gatau ngapain, tau-tau nongol gitu aja di atas." Sambung Eka seraya mengangguk ke arah Rama—yang langsung di sambut dengan pelototan dari Rama, merasa terkhianati—kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke Uco yang ternyata ikut menatap Rama dengan ekspresi datar, dan yang kemudian beralih ke Eka juga. Mereka saling bertukar pandang penuh arti dalam diam, sedangkan Rama hanya dapat memandang lurus ke bayangan dirinya yang buram di pintu _lift_.

…

_Saudara, ya…_

Rama memimpin kedua kakinya yang sudah mati rasa untuk berjalan melewati dua tubuh yang baru saja ia habisi. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, entah karena perasaan bersalah atau ada hal lain mengganggunya. Tapi ada satu hal pasti, yang sampai saat ini masih melekat dan terus mengusik pikirannya.  
Kalau ia tidak memiliki Andi, abangnya, dulu… apakah dia tidak akan berada di sini untuk menghadapi semua ini? apakah dia akan menjadi satu-satunya anak kebanggaan bapaknya? Tapi… yang paling mengganggunya, apakah ia akan berubah menjadi seorang Uco yang memiliki sikap… "apa adanya"?  
_Dan berakhir dengan ngebunuh bokap gue sendiri_, Rama mengingatkan diri sendiri.

…

"Ada kerjaan buat gue nggak dari bokap?" Tanya Uco memecah keheningan. "Kayaknya sih baru ada ntar sore..." jawab Eka seraya mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya. Uco memutar kedua matanya kemudian menunjuk Rama dari belakang, "dia kan kerjanya ngikutin lo… berarti sama aja kayak lo sampe ntar sore… jam setengah 4 lebih tepatnya." Ujar Eka mengerti. Uco mendengus dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "bakal bosen banget dong berarti... ck."

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang bersuara sampai akhirnya _lift_ berdenting dan pintunya terbuka. Eka berjalan ke kiri sementara Uco tetap berdiri terdiam di samping Rama dengan pandangan lurus, tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Rama memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dahulu keluar dari _lift_ karena sejujurnya, ia masih merasa jengkel dan tidak ingin dekat-dekat Uco.  
Ia lelah bekerja seperti ini, mengikuti orang yang tidak ia sukai sama sekali _setiap hari, setiap waktu_.

"Oh, ternyata bener." Ujar Uco tiba-tiba, membuat Rama melambatkan langkahnya walau niatnya sudah bulat untuk meninggalkan Uco. Selisih tiga detik kemudian, Uco sudah berada di samping Rama lagi dengan penasaran mencari-cari sesuatu di wajah Rama, membuatnya terganggu.  
"Lo ngapain ngeliatin gue kayak gitu?" gubris Rama tanpa menatap laki-laki di sebelahnya itu. Uco menarik diri dan menyeringai, kemudian ia berhenti mengikuti Rama—dan yang pastinya, itu berhasil membuat Rama bingung dan ikut berhenti juga dengan selisih beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kenapa berenti juga? Udah nggak ngambek lagi?" ujar Uco dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti sedang mengejek. Rama merasa wajahnya memanas sedikit, "Siapa yang ngambek?" tanyanya datar. Uco melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menghela napas kecil, kemudian melemparkan pandangan aneh ke arah Rama.  
"Apa?" balas Rama, yang nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan. Posisinya masih belum berubah, tapi air mukanya terlihat lebih rileks walaupun jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Uco tertawa pelan, "Yud, gue udah kenal lo 3 tahun lebih! Lo satu-satunya temen gue di penjara, dan lo pernah bersikap kayak gini ke gue setelah gue nekat nantangin bangsat-bangsat pengkhianat itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, walaupun lo udah nyuruh gue buat jangan bikin ribut kalo nggak mau lama-lama di penjara…" Uco merapihkan rambutnya yang tidak berantakan sama sekali, "…lo bener-bener ngejauhin _plus_ ngediemin gue seharian. Apa namanya itu kalo bukan _ngambek_?"  
Rama memutar matanya dan mendengus, "terus? Apa hubungannya sama lo?" dan setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Rama bingung sendiri kenapa ia berkata demikian. "Lupain aja," sambung Rama cepat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan yang ramai. "dan emang waktu itu gue emang… ngambek—tapi _waktu itu_, soalnya waktu itu lo ngocol banget. Tapi gue nggak ngerti kenapa lo tiba-tiba ngomong gini—"

Rama tertegun sesaat ketika ia menoleh ke arah Uco lagi, dan mendapati senyuman tercerah yang pernah ia lihat dari wajah Uco—yang berhubung biasanya selalu dihiasi keangkuhan—ia jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, bukannya penagih utang jongos-jongos peliharaan mafia.

Rama tidak berkutik, namun dengan cepat ia tutupi semuanya dengan wajah heran yang nyaris natural—kalau saja ia tidak merasakan wajahnya memanas, entah karena kagum dengan pemandangan yang sangat jarang itu, atau kesal karena Uco jadi terlihat seperti sedang mengejeknya…. Atau hal lain.

"Sialan, kok gue malah ngaku gini…" ujar Rama pura-pura pasrah, kemudian mendengus dan tersenyum kecil menahan kekeh—sekaligus berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.  
Walaupun Rama berdiri di belakang bayangan dinding dan wajahnya jadi tidak terlalu kelihatan, tapi Uco melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan ia bersumpah bahwa ia merasakan kepalanya terasa kesemutan untuk beberapa saat, dan itu membuat senyumnya semakin mengembang. Tapi dengan cepat ia menahannya agar tidak terlihat terlalu senang, dan ia pun berjalan mendekati Rama.

"Yang tadi itu juga namanya ngambek, tapi karna lo sekarang kayaknya udah nggak ngambek lagi…" Rama menatap Uco dengan waspada saat ia mendekat, tapi ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Gue nggak ngambek," Potong Rama cepat, dan itu membuat Uco berhenti tepat tidak jauh di hadapan Rama—membuat Rama sadar bahwa Uco terlalu kurus untuk ukuran tinggi badannya yang lebih tinggi darinya—kemudian menyeringai lagi, "yaudah… kita _anggep_ aja 'tadi-lo-ngambek', dan ngambeknya gara-gara gue. Jadi… anggep _juga_ sekarang lo 'masih' ngambek, dan masih nggak mau deket-deket gue… jadi, gue harus apa biar lo nggak ngambek lagi?" sahutnya.

Rama melempar pandangan ke arah lain seiring ia menghela napas, ia tidak tahu harus bagimana kali ini. Akhirnya ia mengayunkan tangannya untuk menyuruh Uco mendekatinya, dan saat Uco mendekat, Rama langsung menarik dan merangkulnya kemudian berkata, "kita _anggep_ aja gue 'bakal tetep' ngehajar bajingan-bajingan yang berniat ngehabisin nyawa lo walaupun seharusnya lo gue biarin aja, berhubung gue lagi _ngambek_ sama lo, sampai kapanpun." Kemudian Rama melepaskan rangkulannya dan bersiap menerima respon dari Uco.  
Tapi ia tidak menemukan adanya ejekan, atau tuturan angkuh dari mulut Uco setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Melainkan wajah yang merah padam, rangkulan hangat dan sunggingan senyum lebar dari wajah Uco. Rama tidak tahu harus merasakan apa saat melihat itu, tapi yang pasti ia merasa perasaannya begitu ringan. Terlalu ringan sampai-sampai ia takut dirinya bisa melambung tinggi ke langit.

"Lo kenapa sih, kok kayaknya seneng banget kalo ngeliat orang kesel sama lo?" tanya Rama jengkel sendiri. Tapi Uco tidak menjawab, melainkan dengan main-main ia mencium pipi Rama dan berkata dengan seenaknya, "namanya juga calon bos mafia terbesar, harus bisa lah ngadepin yang beginian doang…" Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi—atau yang lebih tepatnya, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan _terhadap_ _rama_—dan dengan cepat melepas rangkulannya.

Rama, yang terkejut setengah mati dan tidak tahu harus apa, langsung tertawa lepas untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu. Sampai membuat beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka melemparkan tatapan heran kepada keduanya, tapi tidak berani terlalu lama memandang karena pelototan dari Uco. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Rama untuk mengatur napas dan berhenti tertawa, walaupun Uco sudah memarahinya untuk berhenti—tapi ia akan kembali tertawa lagi ketika melihat wajah Uco yang juga memerah, dan itu membuat Uco lama-lama menjadi jengkel karena malu.

"Apaan tuh tadi?!" tanya Rama lirih, seperti kehabisan napas setelah tertawa beberapa menit. Ia mengelap kedua matanya yang berair, dan membungkuk karena wajahnya masih terasa panas. Uco memutar badan dan berjalan menjauhi Rama, dengan dalam hati memaki diri sendiri dan bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia _mencium_ pipi Rama? Sementara itu Rama yang tidak mendapatkan penjelasan sama sekali langsung mendongak dan mendapati sosok Uco yang sudah berjalan menjauh, sehingga dengan cepat ia susul.

Uco yang mendengar suara langkah Rama yang mendekat jadi semakin uring-uringan, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti—Rama pun ikut berhenti tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Lo nggak usah ngikutin gue." Ujar Uco tanpa menoleh ke belakang—ke arah Rama, sama sekali.

"Co…? kok malah gantian lo yang ngambek?" tanya Rama hati-hati, tapi jadi ikut-ikutan salah tingkah juga. Uco tidak menjawab, tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya—dan itu membuat Rama semakin merasa gugup. "Yang tadi…" lirih Rama seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan kemudian kaget sendiri karena wajahnya masih terasa panas, akhirnya ia menunduk melihat sepatunya sendiri. "Diem!" bentak Uco sedikit pelan, hampir terdengar ragu.

Hening membentang jarak antara keduanya, dan itu membuat Uco untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya, merasa meyusut kecil di dunia. Sedangkan Rama yang masih kaget, hanya terdiam dengan pikiran kosong—ia tidak tahu harus apa, dan harus merasakan apa, atau bahkan tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Tapi ia tahu, kalau diam seperti ini terus, Uco bisa 'meledak' kapan saja, dan sasarannya bisa siapa saja termasuk dirinya. Akhirnya dia memutar otak mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi, tapi yang selalu muncul di kepalanya hanyalah…. Apa yang dilakukan Uco tadi. Dan itu membuat wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Yang tadi, anggep aja nggak pernah terjadi." Sahut Uco akhirnya, dan ia pun lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Rama yang masih kebingungan, "M-mana bisa…" gumam Rama, yang lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Walaupun Uco sudah berjarak cukup jauh darinya, ia tetap dapat mendengarnya, dan itu membuat wajahnya memanas merah padam, tapi ia tetap berjalan dan memasuki mobil.  
Di dalam mobil, Uco menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan mau tak mau ia harus mengakui… kalau dia kualahan untuk menahan senyuman lebar yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk berkembang di bibirnya. "Sialan. Parah banget. Konyol." Gumamnya pelan.

…

_BRAK!_

Seiring dengan suara bantingan pintu yang terbuka mendadak, Uco tersadar dari kekosongannya. Dan jantung yang sedari tadi mendentum sampai membungkam dunia, tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja ketika ia melihat sosok di hadapannya.  
Aura aneh yang sedari tadi ada di ruangan itu dan menyelimuti perasaannya perlahan lenyap, dan kini ia tahu kenapa.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu berusaha untuk menumbangkan Rama, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa. Uco, yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak Bejo yang turut panik karena kedatangan Rama yang tidak di duga itu, langsung bergerak cepat dan mencegah Bejo untuk mengoper sebuah _Shotgun_ kepada Reza. Lalu sedetik kemudian, jari yang tadinya berani walau terasa kaku dan berat untuk menarik pelatuk ke arah bapaknya sendiri, dengan ringannya menarik pelatuk _Shotgun_ di tangannya ke arah Reza.

_Dia_, Uco menatap tubuh Reza yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Bejo, yang berada tak jauh darinya terdiam seperti habis tersambar petir. Ia re-load senjata yang ada di tangannya, di peruntukkan untuk menembak Uco, tapi Rama yang sudah menghabisi anak buah-anak buahnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan itu membuatnya hampir tertembak. Rama pun mundur, menyebrangi ruangan untuk menghindari tembakan-tembakan dari Bejo, dan berhasil berlindung di belakang sebuah sofa.

Uco yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung membalik badan dan dengan mulus menembak Bejo. _Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali_… sampai tidak terdengar suara tembakan lagi melainkan dari _shotgun_-nya saja. Ia berhenti menembak ketika ia hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa itu sudah cukup, padahal _belum_.  
Rama merasa sedikit lega ketika tidak terdengar lagi suara letusan senjata, dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia terkena tembakan di lengan dan kakinya walau hanya terserempet. Tapi ia masih belum berani untuk maju lagi, dan akhirnya hanya dapat bertanya-tanya… _kenapa berhenti? Ada apa?_

_Oh, ya… Uco… apa dia yang nolongin gue…?_

Sementara itu, Uco melangkah lebih dekat untuk melihat wajah Bejo, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang lebih baik ia lakukan untuk memuaskan perasaan dendamnya. Meludahinya? Menendang kepalanya? Menendang tubuhnya? Menghajarnya dengan kedua tangannya?  
Tapi Uco tersadar, mungkin akan lebih memuaskan kalau ia lebih baik langsung saja mengirim orang terkutuk ini kepada bapaknya agar bapaknya juga dapat membalaskan dendamnya. Ya. Akhirnya dengan itu, Uco pun langsung menembak Bejo tepat di kepalanya hingga hancur.

_Lalu, setelah ini apa?_ Uco merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang membungkam dunia, tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal itu… ia pun menembak ke sembarang tempat. Walaupun ia sudah membalas dendam dengan membunuh Bejo, tapi Uco sudah terlalu hancur untuk bertahan. _Gimana kalo lo bunuh diri aja? Bukannya lo minta buat mati aja, tadi?_ Tanya Uco pada dirinya sendiri, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia sadar, gengsinya terlalu besar untuk melakukan bunuh diri karena menurutnya itu adalah perbuatan rendah dan ia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berbuat sesuatu yang seperti itu.  
_Ada cara lain_, pikir Uco, kemudian memutar badan ke arah tempat perlindungan Rama. Ia menembaki sofa tersebut dan sekitarnya, ia ingin memancing Rama keluar.

Rama langsung kualahan ketika tempat perlindungannya di serang habis-habisan, dan ia melihat dari serpihan kaca yang berserakan di sebelahnya, tampak bayangan Uco yang tengah menembakinya dengan _shotgun_ membuat hatinya mencelos entah kenapa.

Ia yang sudah diam-diam berpegang teguh pada seutas harapan tipis—yaitu mungkin Uco hanya terjebak keadaan, dan itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai seorang _teman_ untuk menolongnya—ketika melihat Uco yang saat ini sudah seperti tidak dapat lagi membedakan mana kawan mana lawan, langsung lenyap begitu saja. Rama ingin sekali berteriak dan memohon Uco untuk berhenti menembak, karena ia ingin merubah segala hal. Tapi suara deru tembakan, ditambah dengan sakit yang ada di seluruh tubuhnya… dan perasaannya yang hancur, membuatnya frustrasi.

_Lo kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini, sih?! Berhenti, Co! ini gue! _  
Rama hanya dapat berteriak dalam hati, dan menunggu…

_Lo kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini, Yud_… Pandangan Uco yang kosong menatap sofa yang sudah berlubang-lubang di hadapannya, tapi ia tidak berhenti menembakinya. _Apa lo di sini buat ngabulin permintaan terakhir gue?_

_Selesaikan semuanya sampai tuntas, _Rama memejamkan mata untuk mengenyahkan kata-kata Eka dari benaknya walau ia tahu, itu tidak akan mungkin bisa. Dengan perlahan, akhirnya Rama melepaskan harapan tipis itu… harapan untuk menolong Uco. _Selesaikan semuanya, sampai tuntas_.

_Ayo, Yud… gue mohon, jangan sampai gue berubah pikiran. Gue udah nggak tau harus gimana lagi, semuanya udah hancur… gue udah hancur… jadi, buat apa gue hidup? _Uco merasa wajahnya memanas, yang kemudian ia sadari bahwa ia sudah di ujung tanduk. Ia ingin menangis.

Uco terhenyak untuk beberapa saat ketika _Shotgun_-nya tiba-tiba berhenti menembak, entah karena sudah tidak berpeluru lagi atau macet, dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Rama. Ia langsung keluar dari belakang sofa, menggenggam senjata milik _Assassin_ yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya dengan sangat erat, dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukannya dengan cepat.

…

Uco melakukan perlawanan terakhirnya dengan menembak sekali ke arah Rama, tapi Rama terlalu cepat sehingga tembakan itu meleset. Uco menghela napas lega seiring dengan _shotgun-_nya yang melambung tinggi di atasnya karena terlempar.

…

Entah kenapa, walaupun Rama berhasil menangkis tembakan dan melempar _shotgun_ Uco, tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja ketika ia berniat untuk menghujamkan pisau di tangannya ke tubuh Uco. Malah tangan kosongnya yang mengepal kencang, hanya mampu meninju perut Uco. Ia memandang ke tubuh yang tergeletak di belakang Uco, kemudian bertanya-tanya; apakah itu Bejo? Kepalanya hancur… apakah itu perbuatan Uco?

Uco yang sadar dengan berhentinya tubuh Rama, setelah menerima tinju dari Rama, ia merasakan adanya benda tajam keras yang menempel pada perutnya. _Pisau?_ Uco menghela napas pelan, kemudian bertanya-tanya; Apa rasa sakitnya akan sama seperti apa yang dirasakan bapaknya yang ia tembak sendiri? kemudian ia sadar, mungkin lebih cepat lebih baik…

Dengan cepat dan mantap, Uco menyerang tubuhnya sendiri ke pisau yang ada pada genggaman Rama, dan menahan sakit yang membakar. Ia melenguh, mengerang tertahan, dan mencengkram bahu Rama, dan sontak Rama tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian… ia merasakannya. Hatinya perlahan membeku, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang memanas. Semua luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya seolah bertambah dua kali lipat,  
_dan ia—mereka berdua—tidak sanggup menahannya lebih lama lagi_.

…

"Kalo dia lagi diem, bukan berarti dia lagi marah…" ujar Eka seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Ia memandang Rama yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sedangkan Rama sendiri tengah memandang keluar jendela dengan mata menerawang jauh. "Kalo dia lagi diem, itu berarti dia lagi banyak pikiran. Jarang banget loh dia kayak gitu…" tambah Eka.

"…Kenapa lo tiba-tiba ngomong gitu?" tanya Rama akhirnya, yang hanya melirik Eka dari ekor matanya kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. "Soalnya lo tuh keliatan _gabut_ banget, tau nggak. Kerjaan lo di sini kan cuma nempelin dia kemana-mana, gampang banget ketebaknya, Yud." Gerutu Eka. "Dia tuh kalo lagi diem, biasanya lagi mengharapkan buat ada orang yang ngerti apa yang ada di pikirannya tanpa dia harus bilang." Jelas Eka. Rama duduk bersandar di kursi di seberang Eka, dan ia hanya berani menatap lantai. _Ternyata ada juga orang se-peka Eka, ya_.

"Dan biasanya… orang yang bisa kayak gitu ke dia, bakal dia anggep orang paling… _wah_ gitu deh. Paling berharga. Aduh, susah ngasih taunya gimana. Ya, lo pasti ngerti lah apa maksud gue." Eka bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat salah satu anak buah Bangun memanggilnya dari pintu kaca, dan memberi tanda pamit kepada Rama dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat.  
Kemudian Rama melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya dan bersandar dengan rileks. Pikirannya melayang ke keluarganya. Bapaknya, anaknya, Andi… dan Isa, istrinya. Kemudian sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kalo Isa kenal sama ini anak, dia pasti bakal stress sendiri. Mana bisa dia ngeliat orang yang kekurangan kasih sayang kayak dia…" gumam Rama dalam hati. Kemudian terbayang olehnya sosok Uco yang tengah cekcok dengan Isa karena tidak mau mengikuti saran dari istrinya itu, sedangkan ia dan Angga, anaknya, hanya dapat tertawa melihat keduanya. Sementara bapaknya hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala dan pergi ke kamar.

Setelahnya Rama membayangkan omelan dari Uco tentang istrinya, tapi saat istrinya mengumumkan bahwa makan malam sudah jadi, Uco lah orang pertama yang langsung sampai di ruang makan untuk melihat makanan apa yang dimasak oleh Isa—lalu mengejeknya—tapi kemudian dia akan duduk, dan mulai makan duluan. Muncul sebuah perasaan yang menghimpit di dada Rama saat membayangkan itu semua, seolah-olah dirinya tidak berada di sana—karena memang itu kenyataannya.  
Selama ini ia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya ada, karena ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Entah itu sebuah hal yang bagus atau bukan, tapi ketika teringat orang-orang yang berada jauh darinya membuat dirinya kehilangan pegangan pada hidup sekaligus mendapat pijakan yang kokoh untuk lanjut melangkah kedepan.

Rama bertanya-tanya, apakah Uco pernah merasakan hal seperti ini juga? Perasaan ketika di dukung seseorang, di kelilingi kehangatan keluarga.

Karena sebenarnya, Rama dan Uco hampir sama. Mereka sama-sama terlalu fokus pada satu hal sampai lupa diri, sama-sama melangkah sendiri menuju hal itu, dan sama-sama di dukung…  
Bedanya, Rama memiliki lebih banyak suara dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi sehingga ia dapat terus sadar dan tidak terjerumus, namun tidak bagi Uco.

…

Rama melirik Uco, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Untuk sesaat, Rama mengejamkan kedua matanya dan berdoa, meminta yang lebih baik. Dan dalam hitungan Detik, Rama mengayunkan tangannya dan dengan keras ia hantamkan pisau di tangannya ke luka yang ada di perut Uco—kefatalan.

Rama meraskan cengkraman dari kedua tangan Uco melemah dan suara erangan tertahan yang lolos dari bibirnya, membuat hati Rama yang membeku, perlahan retak—yang ia tidak tahu kenapa.  
Sedangkan dalam benak Uco, walau ia merasakan sakit yang membakar luar biasa, pikirannya tetap terfokus pada apa yang seharusnya ia katakan kepada Rama? Apakah sebaiknya ada pesan terakhir untuk Rama? Tapi… apakah ini semua penting?

_Mungkin seharusnya gue minta maaf_… pikir Uco, tapi ia merasa bahwa perbuatannya sama sekali tidak dapat dimaafkan.

_Atau lebih baik gue bilang ke dia untuk tetep bertahan? terus berjuang?_ Tapi Uco sadar, mungkin yang terburuk sudah dilewati Rama. Ia sudah sangat kuat, terlalu kuat. Dia yakin Yuda alias Rama yang ia kenal, pasti bisa melakukan apapun kedepannya nanti.

Uco sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya, dan perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Tapi, dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, ia menepuk bahu Rama tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa sebelum pandangannya gelap. Kemudian ia sadar, sebelumnya Rama mencium pipinya dengan lembut dan sekilas, lalu melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan tubuh Uco jatuh ke bawah kakinya.

Setelah ia yakin bahwa Uco sudah pergi untuk selamanya, Rama—yang tidak mau menatap tubuh Uco yang sudah tidak bernyawa di bawah kakinya—menyeret kedua kakinya yang terasa seperti di paku ke bumi. Membawa sisa-sisa perasaan dan kekuatan terakhir yang masih ada di raganya, walau mungkin jiwanya sudah entah kemana.

Seperti halnya, hanya butuh hitungan detik bagi Uco memutuskan takdir untuk nyawanya sendiri, namun hanya butuh waktu secepat hembusan angin kematian itu menyambutnya.

Dan aku hanyalah angin, namun kau selalu dapat menyentuhku.


End file.
